inkagames_englishfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Valentin girl/Obama and Pigsaw vs. Aliens
Hy guys, Val here. So I was thinking of today going fishing. Yeah, you heard that right. I am going fishing. FOR TRUTH! As you could see, Inkagames made a trailer about an Alien Invasion, and I was hopping to get through it, to see what can we pull out. So let's prepare our fishing rod with a good line. Obama was also going fishing, as in his previous mission, he ate too much squid, and he will change his diet with fishes. He was then drugged, as always, with the help of Pigface. (Caugh) He then reappears back to his favorite memory lane. The maze. There he saw Pigsaw. And if I am pretty sure, Obama was deaf on one ear, as he miss-heard some of Pigsaw's words. I mean, Pigsaw clearly said, that Obama was here for another reason, but he refused to believe. Pigsaw even said, he isn't the victim today - and Obama's reply was, that he will not play his game. HE JUST TOLD YOU SOMETHING, OBAMA! CLEAN YOUR EARS! But as we do know, confirmed, Pigsaw has an endless list of victims. Including myself. Okay, I made that one up. Anyway, he showed Obama a clip of president Trump being kidnapped. The great info about this is, when Pigsaw told Obama, he placed various hidden cameras to keep an eye on him. Did he instaled it even in his bedroom, where Trump is.... sleeping? Man, he and Pigface really do have something in common. (Wink, wink) But I think he also had previous cameras installed in the fascility when Obama was still president. He just switch tapes. As the clip was going on, I had to think through something. HOW CAN ALIENS KNOW THE WHITE HOUSE HAS A SECRET DOOR?? (They were watching the planet for years, duh) Oh. Oh, okay, yeah, that's a logical explanation. Moving on. When the clip ends, Pigsaw told Obama, that these are Reptalian Predetors, that plunder on natural resources of all planets they invade. And they can't beat them with nuclear weapons. Dang it! But Pigsaw has a plan. A master plan. He was making an anti evolutionary toxin, that could only affect aliens. Hm, very interesting info. And as we all knew, he is making Obama do everything by himself. You have to get that, Obama. Oh, Obama, you need to save Christmas so I can have my gift. Obama, there is a thing I want you do to. When will Obama say, Do your things by yourself, Pigsaw! I think that day will never come. But a great thing is, we are going to see his lab! (But Val, how are you so sure of this?) Hehehe, let me say, that I have my sources. :P But does that mean we will see where Pigsaw finally lives?! Or are we just going to give the things to Pigface or even through a tube, that would go directly to Pigsaw? That wouldn't be any fun. (Grunts) And how did Pigsaw know, there is a reptile alien ship in area 51? Intelligent much? But he is two steps ahead from anyone. Everytime. And in the ending, Obama said the most epic line ever: Why are you helping us to save the Earth?? Nah, he didn't said that, but wished he did. Then we could get more answers. But ey, we can theorize about it. Btw, I do not know if this game will actually come at the day it is said, because the Inkagames changed it to December, without a date, so be sure to look on our Wiki for further info. Also, if you have something to say, comment below. I would be very happy to answer it. Have a nice day! Link of the gamer: AllGamesWorldHd Valentin girl (talk) 21:41, December 1, 2018 (UTC) Category:Blog posts